Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (paired as Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U) also written as Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / Nintendo 3DS, are the fourth and fifth'' ''installments of the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series developed by Sora Ltd. and Bandai Namco Games. Characters Veteran Characters Standalone Veteran Characters These characters were in a previous game, but are now separate characters instead of being part of another. *Zero Suit Samus *Sheik *Charizard Newcomers *Villager (Male and Female) *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer (Female and Male) *Rosalina & Luma *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighter in 3 variants *Palutena *Pac-Man *Lucina *Robin (Male and Female) *Shulk *Dark Pit *Bowser Jr./Koopalings *Duck Hunt (Duo) *Ryu - as DLC *Cloud - as DLC *Corrin - as DLC *Bayonetta - as DLC Stages Both versions have completely different stages. Furthermore, multiple stages have Final Destination versions (a flat stage without any hazards), in which those versions are available on For Glory mode. Nintendo 3DS The Nintendo 3DS version currently has 43 stage Wii U The Wii U version has 58 stages. Items Returning Items New Items Assist Trophies Pokémon Game Modes This iteration of Super Smash Bros. has several new and returning game modes. Classic Mode Classic mode returns once again in both versions. players can now select the intensity of their game by betting smash coins with the intensity going from 0.0 to 9.0. Before a battle, a roulette spins indicating the battle's reward. There are 6 rounds in the Nintendo 3DS version and 7 rounds in the Wii U version, respectfully. In the Nintendo 3DS version, players will choose between up to difficulty routes; blue, green and red, with each route having the series symbol of whoever is being fought. When they meet the junction, they are locked into whichever choice they made and pick up trophies and coins along the path before facing their selected opponent. In the Wii U version, players move their character on a board with several fighters for various battles. As the players fight, the other fights go on and other characters are eliminated. This can be done in Co-op as well. At the end of both versions, they first face off with the Fighting Mii Team. They then face Master Hand, with Crazy Hand on higher difficulty and a secret boss in highest difficulties, Master Core. In the Wii U version, if the difficulty is 8.0 or higher, they will face Master Fortress to destroy four cores. All Star Mode :Main Article:All-Star Mode All-Star Mode returns as well, now unlocked from the start, and adds the new characters as the player unlocks them. Online Play Unlike Brawl, there are now two modes for playing with anyone: For Fun and For Glory. For Fun is items on, all stages except final destination, for 2 minutes. Only wins are counted in this mode. For Glory is a more competitive mode with no items, only Final Destination stages, 1-on-1 battles possible, and both wins and loses counted. No longer are players completely anonymous with the player's Nintendo Network ID appearing as the player's name. This enables reporting with Miiverse-style policies. In addition, matchmaking is based on skill rather than completely random, though there will not be rankings competitively. In addition, there is a conquest mode when players playing as certain characters add to a pie chart and the winning side gets a small bonus. Spectating and Betting Smash Run Smash Run is a new mode exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS version. The mode starts with a five minute adventure course involving exploration and battling enemies from both Brawl's The Subspace Emissary and other game series. Through defeating these enemies, as well as opening chests, breaking targets similar to those found in Break the Targets, and other methods, power-up markers can be found and picked up and are used for increasing various stats for the player's character. Players will also have to be careful while adventuring, as there are enemies that can steal their power-ups, as well as the risk of getting power-ups knocked out of them by other players that they might meet up with, (though Sakurai himself recommends to refrain from going at each other during the five minutes). Prior to starting, players can equip themselves with special items that they can use during the match. Upon the expiration of the five minutes, any power-ups collected are added to the characters stats, and the players fight each other in a normal winner-takes-all battle. Smash Tour Smash Tour is a new party mode exclusive to the Wii U version. It is up to 4 players on one of 3 boards when players travel along the board picking up items, stats and fighters for a final fight when each fighter counts as a stock and the winner is the one. Fights also start when 2 players collide resulting the 1st place to take 2nd place's fighter and the rest Special Orders This is a special single player mode where the player completes special matches for various prizes. Master Orders has the player buy a relatively cheap ticket for each fight and a prize for winning it. Crazy Orders has the player pay a large entry fee of 5000G or a Crazy Order Pass and fight a series of matches that get increasingly difficult and to redeem the rewards, the player must fight Crazy Hand. Event Mode :''List of Events in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Events return as an a Wii U version exclusive. There are 55 events for single player and 25 for Co-op. The Events are unlocked in a grid instead of a simple list now too. Home Run Contest Home Run Contest returns in this game. Like in the previous games, the player beats up Sandbag, and when the Sandbag is damaged enough, the player will finish off by hitting it with a Home Run bat to send it flying off to see how far does it go in a distance. Sometimes Target Blast A new single player mode that combines Home Run Contest and Break the Targets. The player beats up a bomb counting down from ten and then knocks it into the target field breaking some targets. The targets and other stuff in the field break into shrapnel and can break other targets. Multi Man Smash Like Brawl and Melee before, Multi Man Smash returns, but now it is renamed as "Multi Man Smash". However, instead of Fighting Wire Frames and Fighting Alloys, the Fighting Mii Team act as your enemies. There are 6 modes in Multi Man Smash Trophy Rush Trophy Rush is a new mode for gaining trophies fast. The player has to destroy boxes to build up fever to send down the trophies and customizations. It can be played in co-op on the Wii U. Customizations The players can customize both the fighters and create Mii Fighters. The fighters can be altered to a set of presets with variable equipment influences their overall stats and custom moves. The Mii Fighters take influence from the Mii's size but can customized into 3 different characters with highly variable special custom special moves. Trophies : List of Trophies in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U '' Trophies return in this game though each version has trophies exclusive to each game. They are now purchaseable through a shop directly instead of just using your coins in the hope that it appears. On the Nintendo 3DS, they can also be bought for Play Coins. Photo Studio This is a feature returning from Brawl and exclusive to the Wii U version of the game. The player arranges the trophies he has in certain ways to make pictures. This time, you can also used the different fighter poses Stage Builder The stage builder has vastly improved from Brawl. The biggest change is that it is freeform, using the gamepad's touchscreen to draw platforms and place special platforms. The paths can be drawn in any direction too. A stage can be made in any shape desired. However, platforms with properties have mostly been removed from Brawl, limiting the properties of a platform to danger zones, being thin enough to be past through and grabbable ledges. Cannons are really the only other notable part as well, though they come in 3 varieties. The mode is only avaliable in the Nintendo Wii U version. Challenges There are in total 105 challenges in the Nintendo 3DS version that involve a wide variety of tasks from playing as certain characters to collecting all the smash run powers. In the Wii U version, there are 140 challenges, all on a single screen. These are more challenging than the 3DS ones and more character specific Music :[[List of Music in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U|''List of Music in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U]] The game allows players to play the entire game's soundtrack in both versions. The 3DS version has in total 115 songs and the Wii U version has in total 461. This total rises to over 500 with DLC. DLC There are three kinds of DLC for Super Smash Bros., Character and Mii Costumes. Players can buy them individually Characters Characters cost $3.99 for one version and $4.99 across both versions of the game with the exception of Ryu. Mewtwo - April 15 for those who registered him on Club Nintendo, April 28 for new buyers Lucas - June 14 Roy - June 14 Ryu - June 14, comes with Suzaku Castle, costs $5.99 for one version or $6.99 across both versions Cloud - December 15, comes with Midgar, costs $5.99 for one version or $6.99 across both versions. Corrin - February 3. Bayonetta - February 3, comes with Umbra Clock Tower, costs $5.99 for one version or $6.99 across both versions. Stages There are 5/6 stages available as DLC. In addition, Miiverse stage on the Wii U version and Duck Hunt on the Nintendo 3DS came as free updates to the game and are not included. Each past stage costs $1.99 for one version or $2.99 for both versions. *N64 Dream Land *Suzaku Castle - Comes in bundle with Ryu *N64 Hyrule Castle *N64 Peach's Castle *Super Mario Maker - September 30, costs $2.49 for one version or $3.49 for both versions. *Brawl Pirate Ship (Wii U Only) - September 30 *Midgar - Comes in bundle with Cloud Strife *Umbra Clock Tower - Comes in bundle with Bayonetta Mii Costumes Each Mii costme costs $.75 for one version or $1.15 for both versions. There are bundles for each wave for $6.00 for one version or $9.20 for both versions. Wave 1 * Smash Bros. T-Shirt * Dunban Outfit * Cat Suit * Monkey Suit * Link Outfit * Majora's Mask * X's Armor * Proto Man Armor Wave 2 * Akira Outfit * Jacky Outfit * Heihachi Outfit * Isabelle Outfit * Mega Man.EXE Armor * Zero Armor * Inkling Boy Outfit * Inkling Girl Outfit * Squid Hat * K.K. Slider Outfit (free) Wave 3 * Hoodie * Bear Suit * King K. Rool Outfit * Flying Man Outfit * Chrom Outfit * Black Knight Armor * Lloyd Outfit * Samus Armor Wave 4 When bundled, this set costs $5.25 for one version or $8.05 for both. *Business Suit *Fox Outfit *Captain Falcon Outfit *Toad Set *Viridi Outfit *Monster Hunter Set *Rathalos Set Wave 5 Released on December 15 alongside Cloud. When bundled, this set costs $1.50 for one version or $2.30 for both and the bundle with Cloud costs $7.49 for one version or $9.29 for both. * Chocobo Hat * Geno Outfit Wave 6 Released on February 3 with the last of the game's DLC. When bundled. this set costs $4.50 for one version or $6.90 for both and the bundle with Corrin and Bayonetta costs $15.98 for one version or $19.88 for both. * Bionic Armor * Takamaru Outfit * Ashley Outfit * Gil (Tower of Druaga) Outfit * Tails Outfit * Knuckles Outfit Development An Iwata Asks interview released in June 2011 revealed a few early details about the game. Discussions between Iwata and Sakurai about creating a Super Smash Bros. title for the Nintendo 3DS with the then newly formed Project Sora began shortly after the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2008. It was decided however that Sakurai and his team would first tackle Kid Icarus: Uprising. As development of the Wii U began, it became clear to Sakurai that creating a game for both systems would be necessary. He began to think about the differences between the two platforms, and realized the personal nature of the handheld experience. This led him to consider the idea of customizing and leveling up characters with things like experience points, however he and Iwata expressed how this may limit the "pick-up-and-play" quality the series is known for. Ultimately, “What Sakurai hopes to do is have the Nintendo 3DS version of Smash Bros. allow players to build up their character through battle and rewards, then take their custom character to the Wii U version to face off against everyone. He feels it could be nice if they can make the “personal” portable space and the stadium-like “public” console space mash together.” Sakurai has acknowledged that the Wii U version could offer 60 frames per second visuals, high quality graphics, dynamic effects, and smooth character movements, while the Nintendo 3DS version will likely offer players a slightly different Smash Bros. experience. Many members of the Kid Icarus: Uprising staff are likely to work on the project. Sakurai hopes to let his team handle the character balancing this time around, as opposed to him personally doing it as he did in the previous titles. When asked about whether or not a Capcom character could make an appearance, Sakurai said “I can’t say that it’s entirely out of the realm of possibility that some Capcom character could appear in the next Smash Bros. The big problem, though, comes from the idea of trying to get characters from a completely different universe to fit with the style that has been dictated by Nintendo's characters in a fighting game.” Early development on the game finally began in February 2012 after Project Sora had finished it’s work on Kid Icarus: Uprising. On April 25, 2012, Sakurai revealed some of his early thoughts on the games in an interview with IGN, explaining that the series needs to evolve. “There is a certain dead end we come to if we just expand the volume of the game. I intend to change direction a little as we go. The key to that’s going to be its dual support for 3DS/Wii U. I’m really just getting started on this so it’s going to take time, but I'll come up with something that uses that link as the game’s central axis, so I hope you're looking forward to it.” Sakurai has stated that he plans on reviving more old Nintendo characters in the game, much like he did with Ice Climbers and Pit in previous titles. In an interview with Nintendo Power, Sakurai expressed that the wait for the game's release may be longer than many fans are expecting saying, “We've just taken what you could call the first step of the process. This is the first time I've ever had my next project announced before it’s even entered development, and because of that, I fear that players will be forced to wait even longer than they expect to. Please be patient.” On June 21, 2012 during a Nintendo Direct video stream, Nintendo announced that Namco Bandai would be developing the two games with Sakurai's Project Sora. A top tier group of developers from Namco have been assembled including Masaya Kobayashi (Ridge Racer series), Yoshito Higuchi (producer and director of the Tales series), Tetsuya Akatsuka (producer and director of Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.), the art director/sound director of the Soul Calibur series, as well as the main development team staff from the Tekken series. In an interview with Nintendo Power, Sakurai discussed the amount of playable characters saying, “It isn’t a matter of ‘if the next game has 50 characters, that’ll be enough.’ There is a certain charm to games that have huge casts of playable characters, but they tend to have issues with game balance and it becomes very difficult to fine-tune each character and have them all feel distinctive…. In terms of quantity, we’ve probably already reached the limit of what’s feasible. I think a change of direction may be what’s needed.” When asked about the possibility of any Namco Bandai characters making an appearance in the game, Tekken producer Katsuhiro Harada said “We’re not really sure at this moment but when thinking of the playerbase who is playing Smash Bros, maybe Tekken characters is something they wouldn’t want, so I’ve been pulling back on that a bit. But I don’t know.” At the E3 2013, Villager, Mega Man, and Wii Fit Trainer were revealed to be playable characters in the game. On July 12, 2013, Pikmin & Olimar were announced on the official website. During the Nintendo Direct on August 7, 2013, Luigi was announced for the game. On September 12, 2013, Princess Peach was announced for the game. On September 26, 2013, Toon Link was announced for the game. During the Nintendo Direct on October 1, 2013, Sonic the Hedgehog was announced for the game as a returning third-party character. On November 7, 2013, Marth was announced on the official website. On December 18, 2013, Rosalina & Luma were announced as a newcomer to the Smash Bros series. This is the first newcomer announced since E3 2013. On December 26, 2013, Princess Zelda was announced of the official website. On January 10, 2014, King Dedede was confirmed to return via the official website. On January 31, 2014, Lucario was confirmed to return via the official website. On February 13, Little Mac was announced as the fifth newcomer in this iteration of the Smash Bros during a Nintendo Direct. On February 20, Diddy Kong was confirmed to return via the official website. On April 8, 2014, a Nintendo Direct showcasing the game occurred. Revealed the mechanics of online play, release windows, Zero Suit Samus, Sheik, Yoshi, Charizard and Greninja. On May, 2014, Ike was confirmed to return via the official website. He takes on his Radiant Dawn appearance now. On June 10, 2014, during the Nintendo Digital Event, there was 3 variants of the Mii Fighter introduced; The Mii Brawler, the Mii Swordfighter and the Mii Gunner. It also revealed NFC functionality. The Nintendo 3DS version's release date was also revealed. In addition, Palutena was revealed with a trailer animated by Shaft at the end of the event. Later that day, at the Smash roundtable, Sakurai revealed Pac-Man with a new trailer that also hinted Mr. Game and Watch could return. On July 14, Sakurai revealed not one, but two newcomers: Lucina and Robin, with a trailer in a style of a cutscene from Fire Emblem: Awakening. Also, during a trailer, Captain Falcon was confirmed to return. On August 13, Meta Knight was revealed to return. In addition, the site updated to explain the single player modes and revealed a limited edition Nintendo 3DS XL that was due to release on October 3 in Europe. On August 29, Shulk was revealed in a Japanese Nintendo Direct. In addition, Amiibo support for confirmed for the 3DS version. On October 3, three of the secret characters, Ness, Falco, and Wario, were revealed to return. On October 23, There was a Livestream revealing multiple things about the Wii U version like 8-Player Smash, Stage Builder, Master Orders and Crazy Orders, and Mewtwo added as DLC for those who buy and register both versions. In an article for Famitsu, Sakurai mentioned Bowser Jr. was almost cut due to the high variety in his alternate costumes but the modeling team pushed through and finished them. In an interview on Nico Nico, Sakurai mention Takamaru was considered to be a part of the roster but was dropped by the roster was finished due to his game being very unknown. On April 1, 2015, Mewtwo, Lucas and the first wave of Mii costumes were revealed for Smash Bros. with more to come. To help determine who will get in with later DLC, they opened a polled on smashbros.com where people can submit who they want. On June 14, 2015, Roy, Ryu, Suzaku Castle, Dream Land 64, Hyrule Castle, Peach's Castle and Wave 2 of the Mii Costumes were revealed in addition to Youtube Replays and Tourney Mode coming in August. On July 31, 2015, Wave 3 of the Mii Costumes were revealed. On September 30, 2015, the stages of Super Mario Maker, Pirate Ship (Wii U DLC), and Duck Hunt (Nintendo 3DS Update), along with Wave 4 of the Mii Costumes, were revealed. On November 12, 2015, Cloud Strife and the stage Midgar were announced for the game alongside an announcement for an event in December for the game. On December 15, 2015, Corrin, Bayonetta, and the stage Umbra Clock Tower, along with Waves 5 and 6 of the Mii Costumes, were announced for the game in the final direct presentation. White Board On July 2, 2012, Masahiro Sakurai shared an image on his Twitter feed of a drawing the development staff had made on a white board that displayed many characters from previous Smash Bros. titles. While it does not confirm that they will in fact be featured in the game, it may be an indication that certain characters are returning. The characters in the drawing are: *Kirby *Marth *Pit *Fox *Donkey Kong *Mario *Zero Suit Samus *Mr. Game & Watch *Wario *Link *Pikachu *Luigi *Meta Knight In addition to the fighters, the drawing also features: *A Pikmin *Sandbag *Mr. Saturn *Either a Heart Container or a Heart from the Kid Icarus series *Master Hand *Possibly Crazy Hand All of these features are in the final game. Abbreviations Ever since the release of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS ''and ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, both games have received numerous amounts of unofficial nicknames by fans which are: Other Translations Reception The Nintendo 3DS version was received pretty well, receiving a very solid score of 37(10/9/9/9) out of 40. It has a 85.44% on GameRankings and a 85 on Metacritic. It sold over a million in its first weekend in Japan alone, with 944,644 at retail. Worldwide, by October 6, the game had sold over 2.8 million copies. As of the end of October, the game sold 3.22 million with about 1.5 million overseas. By the end of 2015, the Nintendo 3DS version had sold 7.92 million copies worldwide, while the Wii U version sold 4.61 million copies worldwide. The community has also received the game pretty well, finding it fairly suitable for competitive play, particularly with custom moves. The game was at EVO 2015 and 2016 though after EVO 2015, custom moves had mostly been banned from tournaments. Gallery Videos References }} External links *Offical website ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ for Nintendo 3DS／Wii U Category:2014 video games Category:Super Smash Bros. games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:Fighting games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Amiibo supported Category:Namco Bandai games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Games with DLC